Imagination
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Will Enishi and Kaoru ever find true love amongst themselves? Or will Kenshin come between them? Timeframe: when Enishi first kidnaps Kaoru. Song by Jessica Simpson.


Disclaimer- sue me, and get a popcorn-flavored Dum Dum wrapper!

A/n- once again, another pathetic stab at a Kaoru+Enishi fic.  I was pretty miserable with myself because: a. I did the K+K fic better than my other E+K and b. I still can't get past the scarves level we're supposed to juggle in PE!!!  Anyway, enjoy.

(I thought about it, and decided to make this a songfic.  The song is by the same title and by Jessica Simpson.  Maybe it doesn't really fit in with the story, but I just used it because I wanted to make the story have more atmosphere)

Imagination 

Kaoru Kamiya ran a hand thru her hair, frustrated.  "No, that's not right." she grumbled again, grabbing the paper and ripping it to shreds, depositing them at a wastebasket nearby.

She had boldly requested her captor to at least grace her room with a desk and chair, complete with trash can and all sorts of writing equipment to pass the time while she wasn't cooking.

"It's my fee for cooking for you all these times." She pointed out when he had started complaining about the shortage of wood out here.  "So unless you want to starve, snap me a desk and et cetera up here pronto."

She once again traced over the line she had created before.  Kaoru was never a very talented artist, and so she now was struggling to recall the memory of her favorite redhead.

"No, longer, longer." She instructed herself, making Kenshin's ponytail reach to his backside instead of just his shoulderblades.  

She was unaware of Enishi's presence until she heard his voice drawl out from right behind her: "And the scar, it's on the left side, not the right."

_~I sit alone_

_Wishing that you were here_

_I pick up the phone and no one's even there_

_But I hear your voice_

_And it sounds so clear_

_And I'm telling you just how I feel_

_Wishing that you'd come and make it so real~_

Kaoru jumped.  "Enishi!" she whipped around, scowling, "Don't sneak up on me like that ever again!  You scared the sh*t out of me!"

"Well that's good, you aren't supposed to have any sh*t in you." Enishi smirked, his silvery white locks trailing over his eyes.

Kaoru resisted the urge to slap him, "Go away, Enishi, before I do anymore damage to your pretty face."

"You?  Do damage to me?  Oh that's a good one, Kamiya." He laughed, and walked out, still shaking with laughter at her pathetic attempt to threaten him…and her lame picture of Kenshin too, come to think of it.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him as he left.  "Stupid spoiled brat." She cursed.

~*~

Kaoru stood up, exhuasted from her prior efforts to conduct a perfect picture of Kenshin.  Now she sat down on her bed and pulled out a drawer in the dresser Enishi had oh so generously thrown in along with the furniture, which bore a small scratch on the side, but no matter, it didn't show anyway.  To her surprise, there laid a small bottle of perfume.  She sprayed a bit on her arm and sniffed.  It was a faint scent of white plum.  

"Not bad." She decided, and decided to squirt a bit more on.  

~*~

Enishi Yukishiro reclined on the balcony chair.  His eyes slowly closed in sleep and the haunting vision of his sister floated before him again.  He grimaced, sure for a frown on her face.

But—

"'Neesan?!" the white-haired man gasped, and leapt up in shock.  She was…smiling.

_~(Are you just a vision in my mind)_

_Have you walked into my life?_

_Are you really here tonight?_

_(Are you gonna make everything right?)_

_Why are you standing here in my door_

_You are the one I wished for, yeah~_

Kaoru tried once again to imitate the exact way Kenshin's smile lit up his whole face, making you want to smile right back at him.  Or how his lilac eyes shimmer with softness whenever he touched her.

Her pencil slipped and the lead ran thickly all the way across Kenshin's face, slashing it in half, almost.  

"Argh!" she cried out in frustration, crumpled the paper, and tossed it into the overflowing trash can yet again.

She picked up her pencil again to sketch out the elegant way Kenshin's hair flowed, but instead of the usual gentle arch of Kenshin's eyes, she found herself outlining sharp curves of someone else's eyes.  And instead of coloring it lavender, she found herself reaching for the navy blue.  And when the time came to draw that person's hair, she drew spiked silver hair instead of the soft orangish-red of Kenshin's hair.  The outlining of that person's face was snappish, curving piercingly at the sides and forming a squared face instead of the delicate swish of Kenshin's face.  When her picture was completed, she found herself looking at a perfectly-drawn picture of Enishi Yukishiro. 

~*~

Enishi returned from a steaming bath, his spirits considerably lightened.  His sister had indeed smiled at him again, her soft flowery lips curving upwards in a gentle smile.

But what had caused this change?  Was the Battousai up and well already?  Has he already figured out that Kaoru was actually alive?  What will he do when he finds Enishi?

Enishi slumped back onto his bed and breathed in deeply.  He loved the way his room smelled.  Musky and damp, with a hint of sweat.  Most people find this revolting but to him it was like the fruit of his labors.  

But strangely, today it was smelling a bit more unique.  He inhaled again.

His eyes widened.

This smell—it was the white plum scent his sister usually wore.

_~I wished upon a star tonight_

_That you would grant my wish tonight_

_And take me to the one in my imagination_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have a wish I wish tonight_

_Take me to the one in my imagination~_

Kaoru sat on her chair, innocently doodling Yahiko hanging on a tree, when her captor stormed in.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.  But instead of answering, Enishi ransacked her room and overturned dressers.  When he came to that specific drawer that held the white plum perfume, he grabbed it out and waved it in Kaoru's face.

"You!" he shouted furiously, shoving the bottle in her face.  "You think it's funny to spray-paint my whole room full with the one perfume that reminded me of my sister?!  Well?!  Do you?!?!"

Kaoru stared at him, startled, "Enishi, I-I…"

But he didn't give her time to finish, instead, he sniffed the scent on her.   He gave an enraged yell, "So!  You think it's funny to also spray yourself with her perfume too, huh?!?!  You think it's funny to—to remind me of my 'neesan?!  What kind of person are you?!?!"    

"N-no, I di—" 

"So now you think it's funny to lie to me!  Deny it eh?  Well guess what?  After I so generously give you my only sister's bureau, my only sister, you think it's okay to tease me?  Even after I left the perfume in there on _purpose?!?!_" Enishi collapsed onto Kaoru's bed, wracking with sobs.

_~Now you will mean more than the world to me_

_If we could be more than a fantasy_

_I do believe one day that you will be my reality_

_Just you and me_

_Being everything I knew we could be~_

Kaoru was shocked.  "E-Enishi?" she approached the man cautiously.

He glared out at her from underneath his arm.  "How can you possibly hurt me more?"

"I-I'm sorry, I really am.  But please, believe me, I didn't put the perfume in your room."

"Then who else who could have done it?  You were the only one with the perfume."

"I don't know!" Kaoru broke out angrily, _why wasn't he believing her?!?! _"Why did you give me the perfume in the first place then?"

She stopped herself and clamped her hand over her mouth.  _Oops._

Enishi looked out at her again.  Then he sat up slowly.  "I dunno…something inside me jut wanted to give you the perfume, I guess.  I-I guess you just remind me of her."  He looked up at her expectantly, then added, "Although she definitely beats you in the looks and cookery department."

_THWACK!_

Enishi started laughing uncontrollably, clutching a hand to his reddening cheek.  "Oh—my—gawd—" he gasped out between laughs, "I can't believe how the Battousai stands being with you!"

Kaoru stood towering above him, chest heaving and still in the position where she had taken the iniative and slapped Enishi across the face—hard.  At the crack about Kenshin, she awarded him with another kick in the ribs.

"Ow!  F*ck,what's wrong with you, b*tch?!" Enishi winced.

"Don't EVER speak about Kenshin (or me) that way!  I'm warning you—I'm the substitute kendo instructor at the Kamiya dojo!  I have some fighting skills too, even without my kendo stick!" she warned, holding her fists up in defense.

Enishi guffawed, "You?  Hurt me?"

"Yeah!  I can if I want to, ya know!" she didn't feel as brave now though.

_~(Are you just a vision in my mind)_

_Have you walked into my life?_

_Are you really here tonight?_

_(Are you gonna make everything right?)_

_Why are you standing here in my door_

_You are the one I wished for, yeah~_

Enishi stood up (Kaoru took one step backwards), and there was a look of such despair and hurt in his eyes now that Kaoru was caught offguard.

"E-Enishi?" she stammered.

Enishi's lower lip trembled.  "You know I only feel that way towards the Battousai because he took my sister from me.  The only person that ever loved me, and I had loved back.  Now he's about to take the other one I love also."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Nani?"

Enishi clasped her in a stifling embrace.  There were soft dewdrops of tears sliding down his cheek, mingling along with Kaoru's surprised gasp.  She could only see the back of his head as he pressed his face into her neckline, sobs muffled.

She awkwardly patted his back, and gently pushed him away.  "Enishi…" she started.

He still had tears in his crystal eyes, "No." he croaked, "Don't say it—I already know.  The one you love is Battousai." With that he spun around and ran to his room.

Kaoru could hear the lock bolt shut.  Her knees hit the wooden floor.  Tears cascaded down her face.  What is this sensation?  She's experienced this before.   Kenshin.  Yes, Kenshin.  She had felt the same way when Kenshin left to go to Kyoto.  So why was she feeling this way now? 

"Enishi…" she choked out between weeps, "I don't know how I feel now…"

_~I wished upon a star tonight_

_That you would grant my wish tonight_

_And take me to the one in my imagination_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have a wish I wish tonight_

_Take me to the one in my imagination~_

Kaoru awakened the next day, dreading the day.  She sat up, stretched, and once again reached for her drawer out of habit, to get her hairbrush (Enishi had thrusted this to her the third day she was here, commenting that her hair was now "too frightful to bear everyday").  But instead her fingers found the tiny scratch on dresser again.  For the first time, she leaned in to study it.  Now she realized it wasn't just any other scratch—it was a Chinese character.  It had two teeny squares on top, and a curve beneath it—forming in Japanese (or rather, English)—

Tomoe.

~*~

Enishi leaned back against his bedpost and yawned again.  He hadn't been able to sleep all night.  Okay, so he had confessed to Kaoru his impending feelings about her last night.  He had felt this way for a long, long time.  Ever since he accidentally saw her in the bath (okay, he had seen her in the nude.  He admitted it.  It was an accident, pure and simple.  But every now and then he wished he had a camera with him that time.).  

"Kaoru…"

"You called?"

Enishi bolted upright, face red.

Kaoru leaned against his doorway, smiling.  She walked towards him and sat down next to him, making his bed sag under her weight.  "Enishi-kun, why didn't you let me finish last night?"

"L-last night?" Enishi stuttered.

"I was going to say—" Kaoru leaned to whisper in his ear: "Aishiteru."

Enishi stared at her.  "What?"

Kaoru smiled at him, "What do you think?" 

Enishi broke into a grin, "Seriously?"

Kaoru nodded coyly and they kissed.

_~I wished upon a star tonight_

_That you would grant my wish tonight_

_And take me to the one in my imagination_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have a wish I wish tonight_

_Take me to the one in my imagination~_

A young woman whose entire body seemed to be translucent and pearly white smiled down at the kissing couple.  She shook herself and the purple shawl she always had on swished.  She turned around, smile still on her lips, and with a _fwoosh _she was gone from the room, leaving nothing but a trail of white plum scent behind.

_~When you're in my thoughts_

_(I know in my heart)_

_You were made for me_

_That's why we have to start_

_(Making our love so true and…)_

_Making a love for two_

_(So make my dreams come true tonight)~_

A/n- WAFF all around! 

For the slower readers, yes the "translucent lady" mentioned at the last paragraph _was _Tomoe, and it was indeed her who was in Enishi's room, and that caused him to go thundering to Kaoru and such and such.  Now you're wondering about the picture of Enishi Kaoru drew?  Yep, it was our own little ghost at work too.  Tomoe was guiding Kaoru's hand during the whole process, and who would've thought what a good artist she was?  Tee-hee.

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

PS. Sano+Meg fan?  Read Test of Faith plz!  And all works by Karina Kineshi are AWESOME!

PPS. Or perhaps E+K more satisfy your thirst?  Sharkaria's your choice then!

PPPS. I _finally _passed scarves, but the next level (balls) is troubling me even more than the bloody scarves!!!


End file.
